


A Pirate's Life For Me

by TheAwkwardStar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Not Canon Compliant, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: After an encounter with Orgnaization XIII aboardThe Black Pearl,Sora begins to have doubts of his difficult task. Can he really bring the seven guardians of light together? Or will the darkness win?...The voodoo priestess sees his plight, and offers advice.





	A Pirate's Life For Me

"Had...enough yet?"

Sora breathed in and out heavily, glaring at the organization member. Goofy and Donald stood slightly in front of him, keeping their weapons raised. Luxord smirked at the trio. With a sleight of hand, a card appeared between his two fingers.

"I should be telling you that. As it stands, it seems like luck is more on our side."

With a flick of his wrist, the card disappeared into Luxord's sleeve.

"...You should consider if your side is still worth fighting for...Sora."

A dark corridor formed behind Luxord, who stepped backwards into it and vanished. Sora made his weapon disappear and lied back against the side of the deck.

"Sora, are you ok?" Goofy placed a hand on hos shoulder.

Sora nodded. "...Y ...Yeah. I'm ok. Just give me a minute."

Donald and Goofy exchanged a worried glance.

"...Why don't you go take a nap in the cabin? You deserve it." Donald patted Sora's arm.

"M'not...tired..." Sora's eyes began to droop and his shoulders slouched.

Donald rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Goofy gently pushed Sora towards the cabin, despite the young boy's protests.

"I'm fine, really!"

"Sorry, Sora! Yer gettin' some sleep, whether ya like it or not!"

Donald sighed as he watched them go dowm the stairs. The Organization was still as much trouble as before, if not worse. He was concerned how much of a toll it was taking on Sora to constantly fight them, along with the Heartless and those other creatures named "The Unversed". Meeting that masked boy who was the source didn't help, especially since he looked like....

"Is he going to be alright?"

"WAK!" Donald jumped in alarm. He turned his head to see Will Turner, who lifted his hands.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

Donald's fear was quickly deflated, replaced by a feeling of dismay. He sighed.

"I don't know. There's only so much we can do for him. Fighting the Heartless and the Organization is exhausting, as well as making sure they don't get their hands on that 'box'. And that's not even our _real_ mission!" Donald crossed his arms, frustrated.

Will placed a hand on his chin, thinking about what Donald said.

"...Well, I can't say I know what box they're looking for. Neither does Jack. But if we find one that looks suspicious, I'll let you know."

"Thanks. We could use the help."

"Not a problem. If you'll excuse me, though...I'd like to spend some time with my fiancee."

"Oh! Congrats Will!" Goofy chimed in as he came up the stairs. "I'm guessin' Elizabeth's the lucky lady, huh?"

Will rubbed his head, laughing nervously. He looked over to the stern, where Elizabeth was busy conversing with Jack and giving out orders to the other crewmates. She was turning out to be a fine Pirate Lord, which both worried him and made him admire her more.

"...Yes. I suppose you could say that."

Will sprinted past Donald and Goofy, heading towards the stern. The two friends looked at each other.

"He's asleep?" Donald inquired.

Goofy nodded. "He was against it at first, but he was out like a light once I set him down in the hammock."

"Good." Donald shut his eyes.

"...Donald?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya think we're still doin' a good job? Lookin' after him and all?"

Donald opened his eyes and looked up at Goofy. He patted his friend's leg.

"We're doing our best. I'm sure Sora feels the same way." Donald looked at the floor.

_....I hope._

****

Another dream. Falling from the sky.

The sun was setting on Destiny Islands. The closer he got to the water, the darker the sky seemed to get. Just as he was about to make contact with the ocean, he suddenly stopped midair.

A hand reached out from the water. It was too dark for him to see who it was, but it didn't matter. He wanted to help. The sun was barely a speck on the horizon.

He drove his arm into the water and grabbed the hand. It was pale and ice cold to the touch.

"You're gonna be okay!" he exclaimed. "I've got you!"

He pulled up with all his might. They started to rise, little by little. He could finally make out the face of a young woman, eyes shut. His mouth started to move before he could process what was happening.

"...Aqua?"

Her eyes shot open. She looked up at him with glowing yellow eyes...

...And pulled him into the sea.

Sora shot up from the hammock, sweating profusely. He ended up falling out of it and hitting the wooden deck with his chin.

"Owww...." Sora pushed himself up, rubbing the spot that he injured. It was _definitely_ going to hurt later.

He suddenly felt the pain beginning to ebb away, as someone touched the bottom of his chin.

"De Fabled Hero of Light....truly is a boy. And a rather cute one, at dat."

"GAH!" Sora slapped the stranger's hand away and scrambled back. A woman with unruly hair threw her head back, laughing at his reaction.

"Fear not, young one. Surely you remember Tia Dalma?" The woman stood up, smiling warmly as she gestured towards herself.

"Oh yeah. You're Jack's friend." Sora touched his chin, then realized it didnt hurt anymore. His eyes widened.

"...Did you use healing magic on me?"

Tia Dalma shrugged. "I did. Can't have you gettin' hurt over a nightmare."

"...Wait, how did you-"

"I can sense dese tings, boy." Tia Dalma laid her back against the doorway. "...It is a power you would not understand."

Sora curved his lips, frowning a little. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tia Dalma chuckled. "If I told you, it would ruin de surprise."

He crossed his arms.

"Why did you really come here, then?"

Tia Dalma closed her eyes.

"...I know dat you are hurtin'. Your heart cries out in anguish when you sleep. More dan de ones who have lived nearly an eternity on de sea. I cannot help but wonder why, since you seem untroubled when you wake."

"My...heart?" Sora placed a hand on his chest, mildly confused.

"Aye." Dalma nodded.

Sora's eyebrows creased.

"....I don't understand. I thought Roxas was ok with being me. So why am I getting these nightmares that don't make any sense?"

He placed a hand on his head.

"...And why...do I keep seeing people I don't know?"

"I tink," Dalma opened her eyes. "What ye should _really_ be askin'....is if dis 'Roxas' is de only one ye should be worryin' about."

"Huh?"

Dalma shook her head.

"...I be sayin' too much." Dalma turned around and started heading up the stairs.

"Wait!"

She stopped midstep. Dalma glanced back.

"Is there...something you know about me...that I don't?" Sora rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Please tell me. I....I need to know the truth."

Tia Dalma smirked.

"I can only do that for a price. But in your case...ye shouldn't go mixin' yourself in dark magic."

Sora looked down sadly.

"...Right. Sorry I asked."

Tia Dalma turned back around.

"De answers you seek...aren't as far as you think. Keep pressin' on, and you'll find them."

Sora blinked, and the priestess was gone. Sora looked around, perplexed by how quickly she disappeared.

"Freaky..."

****

Tia Dalma reappeared on the top deck, and took a moment to gaze out at the sea. A wistful look spread across her face.

"May I ask what you were doing with young Sora?"

Dalma looked back to see Will giving her a stern expression, along with Elizabeth and the boy's friends. It was adorable of him to try and look intimidating.

"William Turner," Dalma strolled towards him, smiling. "Do ye have such little faith in me? I did nothing but speak to de boy."

"About _what?"_ Donald asked, tapping his foot.

"Not much." Dalma looked down at her nails, inspecting them. "I was just curious about him, that's all."

"Did you offer him a deal or not?" Elizabeth marched over to Dalma, facing her directly. "If you did, he'd better not have agreed."

"Or else what?" Dalma grinned.

Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Or else you and I will have a _serious problem_."

"Now, now, ladies!"

Elizabeth and Dalma unanimously rolled their eyes as Jack Sparrow put his arms around them. Will noticed the bottle of rum in the pirate's left hand, which didn't surprise him.

"We musn't be getting into any cat fights on me ship, aye? S'not good for the kiddies to watch." Jack turned his eyes over to Donald and Goofy, who didn't seem pleased with his current state either.

"We may be going into battle soon, Jack. I suggest you shape up and get ready. We can't afford to make any mistakes." Elizabeth gave Dalma another pointed glare, who simply waved back at her.

"...Will, come with me." Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "We need to talk about something. Privately."

Will's eyes widened. He nodded in agreement, then followed behind his fiancee towards the back of the ship. Donald and Goofy glanced at Tia Dalma, who seemed to be observing them.

"What are you looking at?" Donald pouted.

Dalma smiled faintly, shaking her head.

"Yes. Dat boy will be just fine."

"What's all the fuss about Zola, anyway?" Jack stated, slurring his speech. "He's an adequate swordsman, and almost a man. Treat him as such. Savvy?"

"I might even offer him some of me rum when this is over." Jack lifted the bottle to his mouth, then lowered it with a disappointed expression on his face.

"...Which appears to be all gone."

Tia Dalma scoffed, pulling away from him.

"You're a drunken fool, Jack Sparrow. But I suppose that's why I like ye.

Jack nearly fell flat on his face from the sudden movement, but somehow managed to maintain his balance. He straightened his posture once he noticed Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the crew were looking at him.

"...What are you all staring at? Go on, go about your business." Jack waved his hand dismissively.

The crew went back to work just as Sora stepped out of the cabin. Donald and Goofy rushed over to him.

"Gawrsh, that was a quick nap!" Goofy scratched his head. "Ya sure you don't need ta sleep anymore?"

"C'mon, guys. I just needed a power nap. No big deal." Sora stretched his arms.

"And besides!" Sora grinned. "If I gotta be a part of another big fight, I can't sleep through it!"

Donald sighed.

"Ok."

"Donald, I know you want to disagree, but-" Sora paused.

"...Wait. You're not arguing with me."

"Yep."

"How come?" Sora tilted his head. "You always get upset about my ideas."

"Not this time."

"...Why?"

Donald closed his eyes.

"...Because you're right. Jack was right about you, too. We need to stop worrying and just let you do your own thing."

"Not like you ever listened to me before, so why start now?" Donald shrugged.

Sora looked down sadly.

"Does that mean...you guys are leaving?"

 ** _"NO!!!!"_** Donald and Goofy exclaimed, startling him.

 _"No."_ Donald rubbed his eyes. "We're never doing _that_ again. What I'm trying to say is that we won't stop you from making your own choices...."

"...But we're still gonna stay by your side!" Goofy beamed at Sora, who lit up with their reassuring words.

"So Sora, what do you want to do?" Donald inquired.

Sora put his arms behind his neck, grinning from ear to ear. Maybe that lady wasn't too far off. Maybe just moving forward was all he needed to do, and it would work out in the end. He was ok with that.

"For now....let's just have fun being pirates, and help our friends out!" Sora extended his hand forward.

"All for one?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other. They nodded and happily placed their hands on top of Sora's.

"And one for all!"


End file.
